1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric field communication apparatus and electric field communication system that carry out information transmission by means of so-called electrostatic field communication and a method of controlling the electric field communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development of information communication technology that utilizes electrostatic field has been proceeding, and, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50264 (FIG. 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-63018 (FIG. 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-227874 (FIG. 1) describe technology for transmitting various content data, and the like, by means of electrostatic field (quasi-electrostatic field) communication.